


Respite

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, First Time, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Finally having arrived in Atlas, our party finally gets to rest. Emotions are running high, people are seeking pleasure, and Ruby and Oscar get closer.





	Respite

Ruby and her ragtag bunch of airship thieves finally arrived in Atlas, where they were promptly taken into custody by the military. Fortunately, they were treated well.

They got a number of rooms with two beds each as well as decent food and drink while they waited to finally get to speak to Ironwood. After a hearty meal, everyone relaxed and retired gradually.

Maria and Qrow were the first ones to go, leaving the kids to their fun. A short while later, Ren and Nora excused themselves. Knowing looks passed between the rest of the party. Those two were going to do much, except for going to sleep.

The evening dragged on, people chugged hot chocolate and coffee by the bucket loads, grateful for the warmth. Ruby dozed off for a while. The last thing she remembered were soft mutterings between Weiss and Jaune, who were talking a whole lot that evening, though Ruby thought nothing of it.

When she woke up, she was alone with Oscar.  
“Where did the others go?”, she asked and rubbed her eyes.  
“To bed. You napped for a while, though they only left a few minutes ago”

Ruby yawned and stretched.  
“I see. Well, thanks for not just leaving me here all by myself. Maybe we should go to sleep, too. I think I’d prefer a bed over this couch. Ouchie, my back”, she said.

She didn’t notice the slight blush on Oscars cheeks. He agreed, and the two of them went to find their respective rooms.

Familiar moaning was audible in front of the first room they walked past. Ruby and Oscar looked at each other and blushed a little. Ren and Nora were still going at it. One would think they would be used to that by now, but they still felt a little awkward every time they stumbled upon those two.

The next room seemed quiet, so Ruby opened the door quietly, lest she disturbed someone’s rest. She and Oscar gasped when they looked into a well lit room. On one of the beds were Yang and Blake, naked, and laying on top of each other in such a way that they could lick each other’s pussies.

Their moaning was soft. Blake was on top with her head firmly squeezed between Yang’s toned thighs, while the blonde firmly groped Blake’s luscious butt as she feasted on her. Both of their respectable busts were firmly pressed against their partner’s bodies.

“Did you hear something?”, Blake asked breathlessly. That was Ruby’s cue to close the door again before they noticed them.  
“Uh-uh”, they heard Yang respond.  
“Are you sure you locked the door, Yang?”  
“Yes! Now stop worrying and do me some more!”, Ruby’s sister demanded, closely followed by moaning. It seemed like Blake got back to work right away.

Oscar and Ruby looked at each other once again. This time their faces were beet-red. Oscar laughed nervously.  
“W-wrong door, ehehe...”. Ruby nodded and tried to laugh it off, though she felt really flustered.

The duo were about to try the next door, but this time they heard the noise before they opened it. A girl was moaning and a bed was creaking.  
“I g-guess that room is occupied, too”, Oscar said.  
“Yeah, but… Maybe we should check? Just to make sure everything’s okay…?”, Ruby suggested timidly.

Oscar looked at her hand on the doorknob, then at her flushed face. She was biting her lip, with an expectant look in her eyes. He nodded. Ruby exhaled, seemingly relieved, and opened the door quietly.

It looked like Jaune and Weiss had really hit it off with each other during Ruby’s nap. On one of the beds, Weiss lay on her stomach. Her skirt was hiked up, her tights and panties were pulled halfway down her thighs, and her face was buried in a pillow. She moaned and cried into it, muffling what would’ve kept the entire building awake otherwise, Ruby reckoned.

The reason for her screams of passion? Jaune. He lay on top of her, his pants at his knees, fucking her vigorously. Ruby and Oscar saw how Weiss plush butt bounced with every powerful thrust.

“Fuck! Jaune, I’m cumming again!”, Weiss yelled into the pillow. The blonde boy licked his lips and gave it to her even more. Watching the fluid motions of his hips kind of turned Ruby on. It looked so intense, the way he slammed into Weiss after every tantalizingly long stroke.

Similarly, Oscar kind of wished he was in Jaune’s place. He didn’t have a thing for Weiss or anything, but she looked absolutely amazing just then.

Then, she cried out, and Jaune slowed down. Instead of railing her hard the way he had been doing, he shoved it into her slowly and deeply now.

Ruby closed the door, and as she did, she and Oscar felt a pang of disappointment. The show had been good, and they would’ve liked to see more.

They stood in the hallway in silence, checking each other out. They knew the other one was doing it, too. Oscar had had eyes for Ruby for a long time now, and seeing her like that, aroused from watching their friends fuck, made her look even prettier than she usually did.

Similarly, Ruby had always thought the farmhand was cute, but only now, after sharing this odd experience, did she think about what he might look like naked. Naked and on top of her…

The silence stretched and lewd thoughts crossed their minds, but eventually, Ruby spoke up.  
“You know… how about, instead of checking one more room and stumbling upon uncle Qrow and Maria doing the nasty, we just share a room a little further down the hall?”

Oscar swallowed. Ruby was smiling at him and looked adorable.  
_Go for it_ , he heard Ozpin say.  
_Shut up_ , Oscar retorted mentally.  
“Okay”

* * * * *

Some minutes later, after a bit of shy kissing and touching, Oscar sat on a bed, wearing only his shorts. Ruby stood before him in her underwear.

The sight had taken his breath away. She wore a black bra, embroidered with floral patterns and a matching pair of panties as well as her thigh high stockings.

She looked gorgeous. The stockings ever so slightly cut into her thighs, her broad hips and slender frame made for a surprisingly curvy figure, and then there were her breasts.

Ruby opened her bra in the front and let the girls out. Oscar watched them jiggle into freedom. His jaw felt slack. His mouth felt dry. He licked his lips, but the dry feeling just wouldn’t go away.

Ruby’s boobs were surprisingly big. Her clothes did a fairly good job of concealing them, but now Oscar could admire their size and beautiful shape fully.

They were tipped by pink nipples that looked absolutely delectable. Oscar felt like they were the only things in the world that could help against the dryness in his mouth.

Ruby fidgeted around. She had never shown her body to a guy before, and now he was just sitting there, silently staring at her.  
“You can t-touch them, y’know...”

As if struck by lightning, Oscar looked up at her face, then back at her tits. He wanted to! He tried to raise his hands, but they shook. He tightly grabbed his knees and took deep breaths.

“Here I go”, he said and tried again. They still shook, but not as strongly. He gingerly cupped Ruby’s breasts with both hands and rubbed them. Ruby’s breathing became heavy as Oscar fondled them more and more.

“Do you like them?”, Ruby panted. Having someone fondle her boobs felt surprisingly good.  
“I like everything about you”, Oscar said, absentmindedly. It took a second for him to realized what had just slipped out. He looked up and was relieved to see Ruby smiling at him happily.  
_Smooth move_ , Ozpin said mirthfully.  
_Stay out of this!_

Feeling a little bolder, Oscar followed his desires and started sucking Ruby’s nipples. She whimpered and started caressing his hair in response.

Oscar was so absorbed in sucking Ruby’s boobs that Ozpin’s voice startled him.  
_Try nibbling them!_  
_Stop interrupting me!_ , Oscar thought, but tried it regardless. Ruby gasped, but didn’t complain.

As Oscar continued playing with her breasts, Ruby felt her knees growing weak and her pussy getting wet. It was a perfect excuse to climb into Oscar’s lap and grind on the very hard erection straining against his boxers.

She giggled when Oscar moaned into her cleavage. They continued like this until Ruby simply couldn’t be content with just dry humping anymore.

She crawled onto the bed, depriving Oscar of his beloved boobs. He made a disappointed noise, but got over it quickly when Ruby lay down on her back and lifted her legs up.

Then she pulled her panties off. She did it slowly. Seeing the damp fabric slowly peel off of her lips was agonizing for Oscar, and he had to get out of his shorts.

Once the panties were off, Ruby tossed them aside and spread her legs, showing him her glistening pussy in all its glory. A small tuft of black hair rested just above it, besides that it was smooth. Her labia were a little red, maybe from arousal, maybe from grinding on him. Oscar didn’t know, and he most certainly didn’t care. It looked beautiful, that’s all that mattered in that moment.

“Come on, you’ve got me dripping over here. Give it to me”, Ruby said shyly. While she said it, one of her hands wandered between her legs and rubbed her needy pussy.

Oscar sat there, on all fours, his cock painfully hard, contemplating his options.  
_It’s rude to make a lady wait_ , Ozpin said. Oscar didn’t even respond to that, he just pushed him out of his immediate thoughts. He wanted to fuck Ruby, he didn’t need Ozpin to tell him to go and do it.

However, as much as he wanted to put his dick into that inviting looking vagina already, his mouth kind of wanted to work some more. He would’ve gladly played with her boobs for a while longer, and now he felt like he didn’t get his fill.

So he did the obvious thing and shoved his head between her legs. Ruby shuddered and gasped when Oscar’s tongue wiggled past her labia and got a taste of her drenched insides.

He paused and looked up at her.  
“You don’t mind, do you?”  
“N-no, no! I was just surprised”, Ruby said and smiled. Relieved, Oscar went back to work. Ruby made all kind of sweet noises in response to his efforts. It made Oscar eager to experiment. He licked her all over, sometimes gently, sometimes with pressure, sometimes wildly.

Ruby giggled and moaned until his tongue brushed against something hard.  
“That’s it! Right there!”, she gasped. Oscar located the little nub and licked it again. “Yes!”, Ruby moaned.  
_Seems like someone’s found the clitoris_ , Ozpin’s bemused voice echoed in his mind.  
_Be quiet!_ , Oscar chided him, and continued to focus on Ruby’s clit.

Ruby cute giggles and sighs immediately turned into lustful moaning and the occasional yelp. She had been incredibly turned on even before Oscar had begun eating her pussy, and this was the kind of pleasure she had been waiting for, even without a cock inside her.

Not only her noises told Oscar how much she liked this. She grasped his head and pulled him closer, not giving him a chance to pull away anymore. As he continued pleasuring her, Ruby started closing her thighs, until his head was tightly squeezed by warm, supple flesh.

Oscare could feel her body trembling all around him He didn’t know whether he preferred this state of being over pushing his face into her cleavage or not, but he most certainly liked it. He hoped he’d get to do this often from now on.

He kept going until Ruby suddenly cried out. Her back arched off of the mattress, her thighs tensed up one final time before relaxing, releasing Oscar’s head. Ruby lay spread out before him, breathing hard after the first orgasm she hadn’t given herself.

“Wow”, Ruby sighed. She had closed her eyes and was still enjoying the lingering feeling of her climax when she felt movement and something warm touching her pussy.

She opened her silver eyes and saw Oscar’s face right in front of her. He had climbed on top , and his cock was poised and ready to fuck.  
“Can I…?”, he asked.

Wordlessly, Ruby pulled him close and gave him a deep kiss. She put one of her hands on his lower back and pushed. Oscar got the hint and slowly entered her.

They moaned into each other’s mouths as he entered. Ruby was so thoroughly wet that insertion wasn’t a problem at all, but the sensation was new and intense for both of them.

Ruby’s slippery hole tightly wrapped around Oscar while his cock pushed beyond any part Ruby had ever reached with her fingers. She was in for a surprise when Oscar pulled out and the ridge on his glans scraped along her vagina deliciously.

Ruby couldn’t stifle a moan, and Oscar didn’t try anymore the second time he shoved it in. Thus they spent a minute or so slowly getting comfortable with each other. Slowly and steadily, Oscar began doing it faster. Ruby whispered encouragement and wrapped her legs around him. He couldn’t decide whether to look into Ruby’s pretty eyes, or at her pretty, bouncy boobs.

She noticed what he was staring at and chuckled.  
“Maybe get up so you can see everything at once?”, she said. Oscar felt a little embarrassed, but he did as she had suggested.

The view was fantastic, but he was once again forced to choose. He could either look at Ruby’s face and see her boobs jiggle around, or he could watch how his cock moved in and out of her pussy.

Ruby was less conflicted. She simply watched Oscar move his body. The feeling it gave her reminded her of seeing Jaune fucking Weiss. Something about men working their hips just did it for her.

Oscar started playing with her breasts as he gave it to her, which made Ruby moan even louder than before.  
“You’re so good, Oscar”, she sighed. “Right there! That feels great!”

 _Oscar, you should ask her to get on all fours. You want to check out her butt, don’t you?_ , Ozpin told him.  
“Shut up already!”, Oscar yelled out loud. Ruby was startled, and he needed a second to realize that he had actually said that.

“Did I say something wrong?”, Ruby asked. She looked shocked, and it pained Oscar to see her like that.  
“No! Ruby, I wasn’t talking to you. I was yelling at Ozpin”, he said apologetically.

Ruby’s eyes widened, and before Oscar could say anymore she pushed him away and tried to cover herself up.  
“I completely forgot! Ozpin saw everything, didn’t he?”, she whimpered and shook her head. “But why would he be talking to you while we were having sex?”

At that moment, Ozpin assumed control.  
“Miss Rose, I can assure you that I was merely trying to help Oscar”. Something about seeing Oscar’s demeanor change so suddenly while he was still naked and hard really annoyed Ruby.  
“Well, he didn’t seem to appreciate it very much”, she told him firmly.  
“You see-  
“I see that Oscar was doing just fine, and I don’t appreciate your meddling in our romantic life, Ozpin! Now hand the reins back to Oscar, and stay quiet when we’re… _being together_ , you got that!”

Ozpin was awestruck by the sudden outburst. He cleared his throat, nodded, and retreated, leaving Oscar behind.  
“Sorry about that, Ruby”, he said.  
“Don’t be. It was Ozpin being rude. He should be grateful he gets to experience all this vicariously”, Ruby huffed and climbed on top of Oscar.

“This really annoyed me and I’d like to move to let off some steam if you don’t mind”, she said with less of an edge to her voice. Oscar gladly surrendered and watched Ruby slowly sink down on his cock.

Ozpin was quickly forgotten. Ruby liked being on top and went on a rough ride, while Oscar admired the view, played with her breasts, and savored the silence in his mind.

Soon, they reached the end of the ride. Ruby went first, writhing on top of Oscar as the orgasm made her whole body burn up with pleasure. Her pussy convulsed and trembled ceaselessly, pushing Oscar over the edge as well.

Ruby gasped when she felt warmth filling her up. It pacified her a little, enough to bend down and kiss Oscar again. He hugged her tightly and squeezed out as much cum as he could muster. He wanted to give Ruby everything he had.

* * * * *

Shortly thereafter, the couple was snuggling.  
“That was great, Oscar”, Ruby said.  
“Except for that little incident”  
“Yeah, but I’m sure Ozpin will mind his own business in the future. That is… if you want to do this again… sometime?”, she asked shyly.  
“I’d love that!”, Oscar blurted out, and blushed right after. Ruby giggled and kissed his cheek.  
“It’s decided then”, Ruby said happily and sat up. Her breasts jiggled nicely. The sight was as exciting as ever, and Oscar got hard again. Ruby watched him pitch a tent.

“I mean, we can do it again right away if you want to”, she said, grinning. Oscar felt a little sheepish, but the prospect of more sex helped him come around quickly.  
“C-can you… maybe get on all fours this time?”, he asked. Ruby smiled lewdly and readily presented him with her shapely rear.  
“It’s yours for the taking”, she said, winking at him over her shoulder.

Oscar did take it. Again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaan, Season 6 was baaaaad.
> 
> Not sure if I have already said that in another story, but it bears repeating


End file.
